


Can I Be Your One?

by unclechrom



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Riku is in love, Set during KH3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclechrom/pseuds/unclechrom
Summary: It seemed like there was a common thread in all of the worlds he visited. All of the new friends Sora made all seemed to have a…special someoneto fight for, to give them the strength to push forward.However this all ended, Sora wanted to be sure that his special someone was at his side.





	Can I Be Your One?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been playing around with this idea since I finished the Frozen world, and then when I saw the Frozen keyblade was called Crystal Snow, I knew I had to write something.
> 
> If anyone’s interested, I made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/70JnCocQhWng8oUaJbZv6W) of the songs I listened to while writing this!
> 
> The title is from Crystal Snow by BTS.

As they made their way back to Yen Sid’s tower in the gummi ship, a nervous energy began to fill his body. It had been a little while since he got to see Riku, and Sora couldn’t wait to catch him up on his adventures in the new worlds he visited. Sure, he’s been able to call him occasionally thanks to the gummi phone, but it just wasn’t the same as seeing him in person. He was practically twitching with excitement by the time the tower comes into view, and Donald was side-eyeing him from the co-pilot’s seat.

His journey as of late had left Sora wondering about… a lot of things. The worlds he had been visiting lately had felt like they were full of reminders of Riku. 

In Toy Box, when Buzz and Woody had explained how they were never truly apart from Andy because he was always in their hearts, Sora couldn’t help but think of Riku. No matter the distance between them, no matter the worlds or realms that may separate them, he always felt like Riku was right by his side. It was like Riku was in his heart, except maybe not really. He was like the one person who wasn’t in Sora’s heart… err, not now anyway… right? Sora supposed Riku had been in there during their exam. Hearts were a funny thing.

Constantly seeing posters of that video game character who looked straight-up like him definitely added to the reminders of Riku. He made a mental note to show Riku the picture he had taken on his gummi phone.

He kept his eyes trained on the view ahead as he guided the gummi ship through an asteroid field, the lights of faraway stars seeming to whizz past them as they continued to their destination. It made him think of the beautiful sight of the lanterns gently floating through the sky in Corona. He’d _love_ to take Riku to see the lanterns someday, maybe when all of this was over they could visit Rapunzel and Eugene.

He remembered Eugene’s words that probably weren’t meant to be heard by anyone but Rapunzel in that moment. _You were my new dream._ It made him think about his own dreams. What did he want after all of this was over? He hadn’t really had the chance to think that far ahead. It seemed like something was always happening that kept him more focused on the present than the future. Sora definitely wanted to be properly reunited with his dearest friends, to return to Destiny Islands with the two of them by his side. The thought of the sun shining down on them once again made him feel warm inside, and Sora let himself get lost briefly in memories of peaceful times. When his mind landed on images of sea-green eyes and silver hair gently blowing with the breeze off the ocean, his heart swelled.

It seemed like there was a common thread in all of the worlds he visited. All of the new friends Sora made all seemed to have a… _special someone_ to fight for, to give them the strength to push forward. 

However this all ended, Sora wanted to be sure that his special someone was at his side.

There was a sudden and rough jostling of the ship that interrupted his thoughts, and Donald let out an indignant squawk next to him. Apparently Sora hadn’t done so well on dodging the asteroids. “Sora! If you’re not gonna pay attention, you should just let me drive!”

Sora waved him off. “Don’t get your feathers in a ruffle. My piloting is just fine!”

The tower was finally coming into view, and Sora was practically at the edge of his seat with excitement, and he started spamming the speed boost, much to the dismay of his traveling companions. He just couldn’t wait any longer. He’d decided there might be more he needed to tell Riku than just his adventure stories.

***

It was almost impossible to not notice the way Sora was excitedly fidgeting next to him, slightly twitching while trying to stand still and respectful as they listened to Master Yen Sid explain their current objectives. Riku wondered what had Sora even more full of energy than usual.

They hadn’t gotten to speak to each other prior to the meeting starting because Sora’s crew had rolled in slightly late and as loud as ever. Riku hadn’t been able to keep himself from watching Sora’s antics with his teammates with a fond smile. No matter what was happening, Sora always managed to stay so full of hope and laughter. It was one of the things Riku admired most about his dear friend.

Riku somehow found the resilience to not watch as Sora practically vibrated in his peripheral vision and managed to pay attention to the entirety of the brief meeting. When they were dismissed, Sora immediately whipped around to face the taller boy, a brilliant smile on his face.

“Riku!” Sora reached out and grabbed his arm as he exclaimed his name. The affection dripping from Sora’s voice had Riku feeling like he could melt into a puddle at any moment. Had anyone else ever been so happy to see him as Sora always was?

“Sora.” He smiled down at his friend and tried to ignore the way his heart was starting to pound and how heat was spreading through his body from their point of contact on his arm.

“There’s so much I gotta tell you!” Sora was still grinning, still holding onto Riku’s arm. Riku looked over to the King to ask permission to take a moment to catch up with Sora before they left again, but he got an approving nod before the question was even out of his mouth.

Sora yanked on his arm as he started to pull Riku out of the room, “Come on! Let’s go talk outside!” He allowed himself to be dragged along behind Sora, ignoring Lea’s smirk on their way out the door. He didn’t want to think about how painfully obvious his feelings were to everyone but the person he held dearest. 

On the way outside, Sora began chattering away about talking snowmen and befriending a giant snow monster. Was it also a talking snowman? Riku wasn’t sure if he caught that part, but _of course_ Sora could befriend some sort of giant snow monster. Sora seemed to view others in two ways: friends, or potential friends.

When they made it to the front steps of the tower, Sora brought them to an abrupt stop, looking up at the starry expanse above them with wonder in his eyes. Sure, they often used to stargaze on the islands when they were children, but the night skies of Destiny Islands couldn’t hold a candle to this. Stars so close they almost looked within reach, lighting up the neverending expanse of the universe. Riku turned to look at Sora, who had fallen silent in awe. The faint glimmer of the stars seemed to reflect in the ocean blue of Sora’s eyes, and Riku was lost in a sight more mesmerizing than the one above them.

Snapping out of his reverie, Sora glanced back to Riku and gave his arm a squeeze, but then he didn’t let go. A playful smirk spread across the shorter boy’s face as his hand slid further up to his bicep before finally letting go. “You been working out lately?”

Riku could feel his face burning under the sudden attention, and he tried to play it off. “Saving your reckless ass all the time is enough of a workout.”

That earned a laugh from his friend, and Riku noticed his cheeks were tinged with a bit of red. Sora plopped down on the steps and motioned for Riku to take a seat next to him. Riku barely had a chance to process the exchange that had just happened before Sora launched right back into his stories about the worlds he had visited the second Riku was sitting next to him. 

“Get a load of this!” Sora’s gummi phone was shoved into his face and he had to lean back a bit to get his eyes to focus on the picture Sora was showing him. “There was this cool video game character that looked just like you!”

Riku was a little too hung up on how Sora’s statement insinuated that he thought he was cool to process much of the rest of it. But _huh_ , Riku looked down at his own outfit and back at the phone screen, that character really _did_ look like him. They even had the same hair color. Weird.

“Every time I saw the posters, it made me think of you,” Sora looked back up at the stars as he continued, a bit softer now. “So it kinda felt like you were with me, even though you weren’t really there. But it’s like Buzz and Woody said, you’re always in my heart even when we’re apart.”

Oh. _Oh._ Riku felt like his own heart was about to burst as he listened to Sora say these things. 

“And then then there was Corona!” He watched as Sora’s eyes lit up yet again, as if that somehow wasn’t their near constant state. “I’d love to take you to meet Rapunzel and Eugene! Oh, and you just have to see the lanterns!” He paused, as if realizing something. “Well, if they do them again. It was for the lost princess, but she’s not… quite so lost anymore. But if they do it again, I’m taking you.”

Riku nodded at what sounded like more of a loving threat than a promise. He listened patiently as Sora prattled on about this and that, the new friends he had made and what he had apparently learned from them. His friend wasn’t very good about staying on track or getting to the point of his stories, but honestly Riku had always considered it an endearing trait of his. How Sora seemed to feel so much that sometimes he couldn’t even find the words for it.

Meanwhile, Riku had the words but not the courage to say them. He envied Sora’s courage sometimes, his ability to just say what he was feeling.

“Oh, and I went to this world called Arendelle. It was _freezing_ there! Donald wouldn’t give me a coat either!” Sora sounded outright indignant about it. “He claimed it would mess up the world order or something. Wasn’t it weirder that I was running around snowy mountains in short sleeves?!”

“I’m glad you didn’t get frostbite.” Riku added with a chuckle.

Sora calmed down after venting his displeasure at not being properly clothed for the snow. The expression on his face had changed to a pensieve one, and his voice was quiet as he spoke. “There were these two sisters there; they were the royal family. What was left of it, I suppose.” Sora closed his eyes, and Riku found himself holding his breath because of the sudden tension in Sora’s posture. “Something terrible happened, and I… I couldn't do anything.”

He waited for Sora to continue. The seconds that passed seemed to stretch on like eternity until he opened his eyes again.

“But they saved themselves. Elsa… the ‘true love’ she had for her sister was able to reverse the magic’s effect, and she saved Anna. Their bond was stronger than the magic.”

Riku was listening with rapt attention. He knew it was likely he didn’t even know a fourth of what Sora went through on his own, and he resented not being able to always be at his side, fighting with him.

“It reminded me… of us. Of our bond.” Sora turned to face Riku with the warmest, most gentle smile that was so radiant Riku felt like he needed to look away to keep from being blinded, but instead he stared into the sun. “I think our bond is that strong, too. You’ve saved me so many times, despite the odds stacked against us. No matter what happens, as long as we’re together… we can overcome it.”

“You know I’d do anything for you,” Riku felt the need to add. Sora’s eyes were shining now. He hoped it wasn’t with tears; he never wanted to make Sora cry ever again. Riku wanted to cross the tiny distance between them and grab Sora and kiss him until all signs of those tears were gone. But he couldn’t.

“All of this has got me thinking…” Sora trailed off, picking at one of his gloves nervously.

“Thinking? Don’t hurt yourself.” Riku teased affectionately, gently knocking their shoulders together to hopefully break the tension that had descended upon his bright friend.

“ _Rikuuu_.” Sora whined playfully, adding in an exaggerated pout that had Riku doing his absolute best to not stare at his lips, lest he lose himself to his foolish wants. They were best friends, and they would always be best friends.

Sora leaned into Riku’s shoulder but didn’t make eye contact with him as he continued. Riku struggled as his hopes climbed higher and higher. There was no way this was happening, and Riku didn’t want to come crashing down when reality hit.

“I’ve been to so many worlds, and I’ve seen so many types of… love.” Sora seemed to almost be afraid to say that last word. “You’ve always given me the strength to keep moving forward. Through all the darkness… you’ve been my light. It took me a long time to realize that.”

Riku’s heart was now firmly lodged in his throat. Hearing these words from the person he cherished the most was something he thought would never happen. He just assumed it would always be one-sided on his part. But here was Sora, saying everything Riku had ever hoped to hear.

“I think…” Sora trailed off, then lightly shook his head. “I _know_... you’re my special someone. The person I’ll always think of first, the person I’d give everything for.”

The flood gates had opened, and now Riku felt like he was the one who was going to cry. His hopes were soaring higher than Mount Olympus now, and he wondered if it was dangerous to be this close to the sun.

Sora was looking at him now, eyes full of hope, and Riku was speechless, putting too much effort into fighting back the tears of happiness that threatened to spill over.

“...am I… yours?” Sora asked, almost timidly. Riku had never seen him so cautious before that moment. 

Unable to find his words, Riku didn’t know how to answer except to crush his lips against Sora’s, trying to put years of love and emotion into the kiss. He responded with an eagerness that had Riku feeling like he was going to drown in his love.

“I take it that’s a yes?” Sora laughed, teary-eyed and smiling against Riku’s mouth.

Riku began peppering him with kisses and a litany of ‘yes’ in between, smiles and laughter causing them to become a clumsy mess on the steps of the tower as they held each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> KH3 got me back on my soriku bullshit. I missed my boys so much.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :3c  
> Feel free to find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/unclechrom) I retweet lots of soriku these days.


End file.
